


Anagram

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your human mythical figures can be quite confusing to an outsider." A holiday ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagram

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making a cent. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Garak was not impressed with his latest foray into Earth literature. “I simply don’t understand the appeal of this book, Doctor. Santiago took considerable risk and expended a great deal of energy for a fish he was not prepared to transport. Such poor planning is to be condemned. Perhaps if this was written as a cautionary tale to teach the importance of preparation I would have enjoyed it more.”

“I thought you’d appreciate how Hemingway portrayed the ongoing struggle to survive in a kill-or-be-killed world,” countered Julian.

“Anyone as ill-prepared as Santiago survives only through luck, a concept in which I put no faith.”

“On the contrary, he’s a very skilled fisherman.”

“At catching fish, perhaps. That’s debatable considering his unlucky spell. At outlasting his prey, that I will concede. But we return to the point that a truly able fisherman would have been ready to transport his catch home.”

Julian’s reply was preempted when Molly came over to their table, her parents trailing behind. “Merry Christmas!” she said.

Julian smiled as he took in her attire, a colorful elf costume. “Hello Molly. You look very festive.”

“And I have elf shoes. They jingle.” She wiggled a foot to show of the curled-up elf shoe, complete with small bells that did indeed jingle.

“Are you excited for Satan’s visit tonight?” asked Garak.

Three humans stared at him in horror and one (Molly) in confusion.

Julian found his voice first. “Santa. Santa brings gifts. Satan is evil incarnate.”

“My apologies.”

Molly, now clued in, exclaimed, “I hope Santa brings me a puppy, the new Petunia Pony holoprogram, a dollhouse, and a BIG box of crayons in lots of colors.”

Julian knew for a fact that Santa was not bringing Molly a puppy.

“Enjoy your gifts,” said Garak.

“Merry Christmas,” Julian wished the three O’Briens.

Keiko said, “You too.”

Miles glared phaser beams at Garak while leading Molly away.

“He’s going to think you did that on purpose,” noted Julian.

“I did not,” insisted Garak, though it was anyone’s guess if he was being truthful. “Your human mythical figures can be quite confusing to an outsider. Have we discussed this Satan?”

“Not that I recall. You can always read Dante’s _Inferno_ if you’re interested.”

“It’s your turn to read something Cardassian this week. I brought _Contemplations on a Life_ , a celebrated novel written as an autobiography.” He handed over a padd. “Shall we return to our ill-prepared fisherman? Or have you reconsidered your position on the inanity of Santa? Perhaps you now agree there’s something dangerous about teaching children that intruders bring gifts.”

Julian, who’d exhausted his arguments for Santa last year as he wasn’t actually a proponent, elected to get back to _The Old Man in the Sea_. “Did you note how Hemingway portrayed the nobility of the marlin?”

Across the Replimat, Miles scowled in Garak’s general direction.


End file.
